1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a portable electronic device, in particular, to a portable electronic device with an exposed heat dissipating mechanism
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, including such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant (PDA), electronic reader and tablet computer, are developed to have greater performance with smaller sizes and thicknesses. As their performances advance with higher processing power, the heat generated by such portable devices also increases rapidly; in addition, due to the accumulation of the heat generated, the temperature at the internal environment of the portable electronic devices could increase to certain extend. As the time of usage of the device increases, the internal heat transferred out via the housing to the external of the device could even be felt by the user; furthermore, the continuous usages of the device along with the accumulation of heat without satisfactory cooling could result in poor performance of the device including such as slower operational speed and operational shutdown; in a worst case scenario, the useful lifetime of the electronic device could be reduced or even cause damages on internal components of the device due to great heat accumulation at the internal of the device. Nevertheless, it is known that the thickness of the device also influences the cooling, and as the portable electronic device becomes thinner in size, the cooling for such thin electronic device becomes even more difficult. Therefore, there is a need for an effective and powerful heat dissipating or cooling mechanism for current portable electronic devices of higher performances and smaller in sizes.
Currently, a known portable electronic device is equipped with a metal sheet and the metal sheet is thermally connected to the heat generating unit inside the housing in order to conduct the heat generated to the housing via the metal sheet such that the heat can be further dissipated to the external environment. This is known to be one of the basic solutions of heat dissipation for a known electronic device.
However, for a portable electronic device with much greater computing power and performance, such basic heat dissipating mechanism is found to be insufficient to handle the heat generated by such powerful portable electronic device; in addition, due to the limitation on the thickness of the portable electronic device, it is not possible to include the design or construction of a heat sink or dissipating fan inside the portable electronic device. In view of the above, the inventor of the present invention seeks to provide a design capable of enhancing the effect of heat dissipation without increasing the thickness of a portable electronic device, as a technical problem to be overcome by the present invention.